Catching up with the others
This is how catching up with the others goes in Thomas, Twilight, Ed, Edd, n' Eddy's Big Picture show. car crashes down in the middle of a desert. Eddy sits up and adjusts the rearview mirror while Edd heaves himself up. Eddy then looks back as J.J. continues to tow the car. Seeing no one, he smiles. Eddy: "Ha! We lost em!" Edd: "How can you be so certain, Eddy?" Eddy: "Those chumps'll never catch us now! With J.J. towing us. From here on out, it's nothing but smooth sailing!" Hugs: Look out! car slams into a giant rock. The rock tips over, and the car explodes. Ed wiggles his way out of an exhaust pipe and sees Eddy's three hairs sticking up from inside a car door. Ed rolls the window up, and Eddy pops out. Eddy looks around. Eddy: J.J. "Way to go, J.J.! The only rock for miles, and you had to hit it!" J.J.: Hey, don't get snippy with me! How I was to know there'd be rock a here? is still in his seat, there only because of his seat belt. Edd: "Seat belts certainly are a trusted friend." belt gives way, and he plunges to the ground. "Aah!" friends stare at him. Suddenly, Edd jumps up. "I've followed all the rules! Lived a life of decency and principle! So why didn't I follow my instincts? That one day these short-sighted sophomoric shell games would go too far!!!" Ed: behind Eddy "Double D's dark side makes my armpits sweat, Eddy." Eddy: "What doesn't?" Edd: "Lost souls are we, gentlemen, doomed for eternity!" collapses to the ground. Hugs: Hey, you're safe with us. If those cretins happen to come anywhere close to you, we'll all beat the living daylights out of them, with our guns and magic. Edd: Magic? But you don't conjure magic. Twilight Sparkle: They don't, but we do. Eddy: Hey, look it's Thomas and his friends! Thomas: Ed, Eddy, Double-D! It's so good to see you guys again! Twilight: Wait, Thomas. You know these guys? Thomas: Of course I do. They've helped me find Lady the lost engine, and defeated Diesel 10. Pinkie: Now that's cool! Edd: But who might the rest of you be? Emily: Hello, My name's Emily. Hiro: I am Hiro. Charlie: I'm Charlie. Bash: I'm Bash! Dash: I'm Dash! Ferdinand: And I'm, Ferdinand. Victor: I'm Victor. Kevin: Hello, My name's Kevin. Skarloey: I'm Skarloey. Rheneas: My name's Rheneas. Sir Handel: I'm Sir Handel. Peter Sam: I'm Peter Sam. Rusty: I'm Rusty. Duncan: I'm Duncan. Luke: My name's Luke. Twilight Sparkle: I'm Twilight Sparkle. Applejack: I'm Applejack. Fluttershy: I'm Fluttershy. Pinkie Pie: Hi, I'm Pinkie Pie. Rarity: I am Rarity Rainbow Dash: Name's Rainbow Dash. Spike: I'm Spike. Shining Armor: I'm Shining Armor and this is my wife, Princess Cadance. Scootaloo: Name's Scootaloo. Sweetie Belle: and I'm Sweetie Belle. Apple Bloom: Apple Bloom. Stephen: Stephen's the name. Victor: That's Zecora, my close friend. Dusty Crophopper: I'm Dusty Crophopper. Wreck-it Ralph: Ralph, Wreck-it Ralph. Vanellope von Schweetz: Vanellope von Schweetz. Blythe Baxter: My name is Blythe Baxter. Zoe Trent: I am Zoe. Pepper Clark: I'm Pepper. Vinnie Terrio: My name's Vinnie. Minka Mark: I'm Minka Mark! And Pleased to meetcha! Sunil Nevla: Um,.... I am.. Sunil Nevla. Russell Ferguson: I'm Russell Ferguson. Penny Ling: I'm Penny Ling. Buttercream Sunday: And I am Buttercream Sunday! Edd: Nice to meet you all. Eddy and Ed But we are stilled doomed for eternity! Eddy: "Lighten up, Sockhead. Hasn't Eddy always steered you right?" Edd up "Don't answer that." Ed: "Oh, oh! If I might partake in this chat? Could we not joineth the circus? Eddy could be the world's–" Eddy: twisted into a strange shape by Ed "Hey ow stop! It doesn't go that way!" Ed: "–shortest elephant!" displays Eddy for all to see. "And you Double D can be the clown!" Edd: considering "I guess one could get used to the confining nature of tights." Vanellope von Schweetz: That's a stupid idea! If you ask me, you need to find yourself a place where you can get protected. Victor: Quite right, but where is a good place? Kevin: It should be somewhere far away from here. Eddy: 'Vanellope's right, anyway. ''grabs his friends. "If we're goin' anywhere, I know a place so out of the way, it's practically invisible." '''Edd: "Dare I ask?" clutches his forehead before turning back to Eddy, grinning. "And?" Ed: "Yeah, Eddy. And?" Eddy: "And..." them close "If any of those losers find us there, they'll be mailed back to Peach Creek in a body cast." Rainbow Dash: And where is that? walks a few feet away before leaping into the air to deliver his pronouncement. Eddy: "My big bro's place!" Edd: downhearted "Eddy, I have my doubts your brother would offer us sanctuary." Eddy: "What, are you kiddin' me? We're kinda connected! Like twins! Brain wave stuff! He's talkin' to me right now! Wreck-it Ralph: Sounds good. Mako: Sounds like an adventure to me. Bash: Indeed it... Dash: Does! Ferdinand: That's right! Stephen: Now, we're talking. Apple Bloom: We'll leave no stone unturned! Scootaloo: No mountain unclimbed! Sweetie Belle: No meal uncooked! Hiro: Let's get to it! Ed: "Oh boy oh boy!" Eddy: "He's waitin' for us!" runs off Ed: "Eddy's brother is so cool!" runs off. Thomas: Let's get moving right away. off with Percy right behind him and the rest of our heroes followed after them Pinkie Pie: hopping off, singing We're off to Eddy's brother, to help protect the Eds! Minka Mark: (singing) To new places out there! Pinkie and Minka: singing We're off to Eddy's brother, to help protect the Eds! looks at them and then back at the wreckage of the car. Reaching into his hat, he pulls out his labeler and starts to make a label as he walks towards the trunk. He finishes up and places a label on the trunk reading "Out of Order." Edd: "There."after his friends and all our heroes "Wait for me, fellows!" at the Cul-de-Sac is looking through his shed. Rolf: "Downtrodden rabbit radishes! Where are the Duke of Deli Meats' hearty edibles?" he looks for them, a long hedge rolls out. Jonny peeks out of it. Spying his incomplete checkers game, he runs and hides under the board and then crawls off, carrying it on his back. Jonny enters his backyard and pretends to nonchalantly swing. He slowly stops and looks from side to side. Spying nobody, he yanks on one of the ropes holding the swing up twice. The swing responds by ascending skyward, and another one descends, carrying a replica of Jonny and Plank. High in the tree, Jonny reaches up and finds a bird's nest. He fiddles around the eggs until he finds the one he wants. He then flips it open and presses a button. A secret door opens in front of him on the branch he is balanced on. He slips into it and enters an elevator. It drops six floors, and Jonny exits. He turns on a lamp and picks up a magnet. The magnet pulls the bear trap from his head. He then proceeds to descend down a bunch of stairs that look like melons. Jonny enters a giant, melon-themed chamber. He puts Plank on a melon-shaped chair and spins it before going to another one, sitting on it, and spinning it as well. The floor opens beneath the chairs and they drop. the Melon Cave, a tree stump's top slides open and two heroes burst out. Captain Melonhead: "Shed a tear, 'cause Captain Melonhead and Splinter the Wonderwood are here!" Melonhead leaps forward only to slam into a fence. His head gets stuck between two boards, but he manages to pull it out. Unfortunately, on the way out, his mask gets twisted, rendering him blind. Captain Melonhead: "Holy Toledo, Splinter! My Melon Vision! It's gone!" Splinter the Wonderwood: Captain Melonhead: "Who's an idiot?" Splinter the Wonderwood: Melonhead turns his mask and can once again see. He grabs his sidekick and takes off. Captain Melonhead: "It's Melon time! Hoop-ba-da, hee hee hee!" and Kevin are tearing down the road, looking for the Eds. Kevin rides his bike past the school. He reaches a turnoff and takes it. Nazz is smiling until a bug hits her. This is followed in short order by several more. Bugs are hitting Kevin as well, but he doesn't seem to care. Nazz: "Major so gross, Kevin. These bugs are like freaking me out!" Kevin: "Get a grip, Nazz! This rage train ain't stoppin till I thump those three twerps! Whoa." ahead is a gigantic cloud of flies. They hit it at full speed and go straight through it. When they come out, they are blanketed in dead flies. Nazz: "Kevin, stop!" blindly rubs at his eyes. "AAAAHHHH!!!" Kevin: "AAAAAAHHH!" three crash into a peach shed. Nazz: up "Ow! That hurt!" Kevin: "Oh, man! I'm so sorry!" Nazz: "Oh, I'm okay." holds her arms out for a hug. Kevin: "It was totally my fault!" runs past her. "This can't be happening. My bike's thrashed!" heaves it upright and begins to work on it. Nazz: "Hello. Remember me?" Kevin: "Nazz. We need to figure out where those foul-ups took off to and head em off. I'm pretty sure they won't be going back to the cul-de-sac. Not after what they did." Nazz: "That'd be the last thing they'd do. They're like such cowards." Kevin: "Good one, Nazz. Say, you got one of those hairpin things?" Nazz: "Totally!" hands one over, and Kevin rewires his bike. Kevin: "Cowards run and hide, right? So who's the one person in the world that Eddy trusts, 'sides his two loser pals. Or those trains that protect them?" Nazz: "What about his brother?" Kevin: "That little twerp wouldn't have the–" something "That's it! They're going to Eddy's brother's place!" grabs Nazz in a hug. "Nazz, you're awesome, babe." smiles. Suddenly, Kevin throws her off. Kevin: "HOLD IT! Eddy's brother will murder us if he finds out we're after his little brother! We're wasting time! We gotta get those dorks before they get there. If they get there before we get there, they'll never get theirs." Nazz: But Kevin, I don't think we'll catch them, that J.J. guy was towing them. Kevin: So? Nazz: J.J.'s a race train. No matter how fast you pedal, you'll never catch up to him. Kevin: "I can still try!" pulls her onto the bike. "We gotta go." two set off again, this time on a much more damaged bike. Category:Stuingtion Category:Transcripts Category:Scenes